Salty Tide Privateers
The Salty Tide Privateers are a Pirate crew authorized by the City-State of Menethil Harbor, they reside within the Wetlands and are one of the Pirate Court's main members, their flagship is the Bloodshard. The Bloodshard Raiders and the History of the Privateers The Salty Tide Privateers is rumored to be one of the most vicious crews on the sea's. They first started out as the Bloodshard Raiders, part of the Bloodsail Buccaneers, a mere band of thugs and raiders. They sailed their ship, the Bloodshard, across the waves and plundered at sight. At that time, their leader was Captain Nec Demonwretcher. After a short period, the seduction of gold and power claimed their hearts and they joined the Cabal of Ruin, a Cultist based organization that originally plotted the demise of the Council of Stormwind, and succeeded quite well several times. With the gold and jewels they had gotten, Nec Demonwretcher and his Raiders saw one thing to do with these: to purchase a safe haven for the Bloodshard Raiders and to construct their own regime, especially one settlement caught his eye: Menethil Harbor. Nec Demonwretcher and his Privateers quickly sought audience with King Bronzebeard, and for reasons unknown, tales say that Magni wanted to fund his digging and archaeological expeditions, the Port was sold to the Captain. Shortly after, Nec Demonwretcher appointed a new Captain, a Draenei by the name of Laentar, and began making a fleet on a more massive scale, appointing himself as Admiral and renamed the Bloodshard Raiders to the Salty Tide Privateers, claiming their work to be completely legal. Indeed, they had full permission from the now City-State of Menethil Harbor. As they were in charge of it after all, it had grown into a safe haven for criminals outlawed in other kingdoms and territories, and this is exactly what he wanted to do. Most of these criminals quickly got persuaded by the promises of the Salty Tide Privateers, and indeed, they filled its ranks. These criminals are now honored members of the Privateers with high rank, holding a high amount of loyalty to the City-State and the Admiral. Many an event occurred that prevented the Privateers to gain more power over the seas, but they are large in number once again, they recently have joined the fabled Pirate Court. Objectives and Goals The main objectives and goals of the Privateers are to establish more power across both sea and land and to allow outlaws and "shadier" individuals, they are part of the Bloodsail Buccaneers and as such, have a strong hatred against the Steamwheedle Cartel, their current leader, Admiral Nec Demonwretcher, see's Baron Revilgaz as his greatest rival and as such, the Privateers are almost at constant war with the Blackwater Raiders, they see the sea's as something that should belong to mortals and as such also have a strong hatred against the Elemental Lord Neptulon. Their ultimate goal would be the destruction of Booty Bay and the head of Baron Revilgaz. Pirate Court Involvement and Relationships The Privateers are a direct supporter of the Pirate Court, they were one of the original creators nontheless, even though they are at constant war with the Steamwheedle Cartel, the Elemental minions of Neptulon and also recently, the Kingdom of Stormwind, they hold a neutral stance towards other factions and individuals, unless provoked or for reason, the Privateers are not known for attacking factions randomly, apart from the occasional raid on an isle in the South Sea's. As they are indirectly involved in the Wetlands' trade, they often venture and safeguard trade routes towards the land of Tauren, Elves and other exotic humanoids to obtain rare goods which they can sell. Though slightly less hostile, the Salty Tide Privateers -are- indirectly part of the Bloodsail Buccaneers due to the Bloodshard Raiders' loyalty to them, they all hold a great respect for the Duke and are under his command, would it be required. They also hold a neutral view on members of other races, suffice to say, they would not care less if one would be a female, a troll or a dwarf, as long as they would be doing their duty aboard a ship, would they be in the Privateers, though the majority of the Privateers are composed of former-alliance races, trolls for example, have been seen working within the fleet. Notable Members Current Admiral Nec Demonwretcher, Current Leader. Kizzel Blastingstone, Fleet-Master - Replacement for the Admiral if missing. Laentar, Captain Azmodyr, Chief Navigator Nerinil Cleerey, Navigator Jinu'Zi, Translator Hampy "Bootshoot" Dunyer, Cannoneer Anyana Minor, First mate Former Marisa, First Mate Yaerenn, First Mate Rumo, Chief Cannoneer Pinny, Governor of Menethil Harbor Morgalyen, Crazy Cat Lady and Menethil Harbor's local doctor. Grainog Hammerbrew, loyalist Category:Organizations Category:Pirates